Bye Bye Sheryl
is the sixth episode of ''Macross Frontier. It aired on Manichi Broadcasting System on 2008 May 8. Ranka is scouted by the president of an entertainment production company. While Sheryl is rehearsing for her farewell concert on the final day of her tour, news arrives that the Macross Galaxy fleet is being attacked by a large horde of Vajra. As a result, President Howard Glass decides to inform his citizens of the new enemies' existence. SMS activates its emergency order, and its carrier, Macross Quarter, sortied forth to rescue the Galaxy Fleet with Alto and the Skull Squadron aboard. Detailed Synopsis The talent agent that spotted Ranka at the Zentradi mall, Elmo Kridanik, is at Ozma's house pleading him to allow his sister to rise to fame. He resorts to using the example of the First Space War, that it would have been easier if they tried singing before violence and going on about how singing embodies love. It is Sheryl's goodbye concert at the Macross Frontier colony. While she rehearses, Grace gets a phone call. At Mihoshi Academy, Alto looks at Sheryl's earring, Mikhail asks if its a present for his girlfriend, Alto denies it but Mikhail congratulates him that hed had a date with the Sheryl. Rumours are now starting to spread of Alto and Sheryl's "date", Mikhail asks what is his relationship with Ranka, refusing to answer, Mikhail gets him in headlock while Luca and the other students watch, Nanase then rushes into the class yelling about Ranka. Leon discusses with the Vajra with President Glass, Leon asks whether to make the Vajra listen to a song. Alto, Nanase, Luca and Mikhail celebrate Ranka's discovery by the talent scout, Luca believes Ozma must be proud (while in reality he accepted it quite roughly leaving the talent scout scared). Alto says parents get in the way (due to his relationship with his father) but Ozma accepted Ranka. Nanase tells Ranka to "overthrow" Sheryl. Mikhail offers to become Ranka's first fan, but Nanase claims she is so Mikhail becomes her second fan, Luca her third. Alto sists idly leaving Ranka in distraught but he eventually succumbs to the pressure of his friends. Sheryl is informed of the attack at the Galaxy colony. Mikhail adds breasts to, thereby messing up Nanase's drawing of Ranka. Alto makes yet another paper aeroplane, Ranka struggles to tell Alto about how Sheryl kissing him made her felt. Alto believes Ranka thinks he wasn't there to see her at the mall so he tells her he was. Alto says he was shopping alone, lying to Ranka, but still happy for her rise in fame, he hands her over a ticket to Sheryl's good bye concert as a gift to congratulate her on getting scouted. A colony-wide announcement is made by President Glass. It is the bio-weapon, the Vajra and announces that their sister fleet, the Macross Galaxy has also been attacked showing footage of a captain eylling "Mayday!". Ranka cries on Alto's shoulder. Mikhail recieves a call from Ozma, he is instructed to return as are Alto and Luca. Catherine informs Leon about Sheryl's interview, Leon wonders if they can get her to work for them, the New UN Spacy. Ranka watches the broadcast by President Glass again on the television, beliving another war is about to start. At the bar, at the barracks, Ozma calls Ranka telling her that she will be an adult soon but it doesn't mean she can just do what she wants. Alto lies on a bed, also watching the broadcast, remembering Gilliam's death at the hands of the Vajra. Mikhail yells out Exemption Clause B. Ranka, Alto watch Sheryl on television and see her views on the Vajra conflict. She doesn't believe that the military should just lay around and let citizens be slaughtered, however, she makes is clear to everyone that her concert must go on. Fighters are launched off of the Macross Quater as Monica and Captain Wilder analyse the ship, who "congratulates" Moniva on her job and Mina and Ram watch. Catherine arrives on the bridge. Sheryl still refuses to cancel. Alto tries to get through backstage, Sheryl tells the guards to allow him through, he has found her earring. Figthers make hyperspace jumps detecting several objects. they are vessels from the Galaxy colony and have Vajra ravaging on them. Mina relays a message from President Glass to Captain Wilder telling them, it is details on his daughter, Catherine who has arrived on the bridge of the Macross Quater. Sheryl tells Alto that the earring is a memento from her mother. She asks Alto if he likes the ship, the Frontier, but he does not as it has no sky as. Asking Sheryl if she likes the Galaxy, he is interrupted by Mikhail on the phone demanding to know where he wandered off to, he tells Alto of the surviving Galaxy ship with a horde of Vajra attached to it while the macronized Klan Klang gets into her custom red Quedluun Rea besides Mikhail. As the Pixie Team walk by in their Quedluun Rea mecha, Mikhail tells Alto that they are no different than soldiers now. Alto hands over her earring and leaves but Sheryl tells him to keep it as a good luck charm. She tells him that she hated the Galaxy. Alto acting all smug says he'll borrow her luck but she says its only a loan. The Skull team takes off, Alto hangs Sheryl's earring on the inside of his VF-25's canopy. About to launch, Ozma is suprised to see Catherine on the Macross Quater bridge. Ranka runs toward's Sheryl's concert. Sheryl sings "Diamond Crevasse". The Macross Quater itself launches from the Frontier colony under the command of Captain Wilder. The ships begins a 12-light year fold. Ozma tells Canaria that he promised Ranka that she wouldn't die, telling his comrades that he will let no one die and that they will survive and return to the Frontier. Alto sees his smiling reflection in Sheryl's earring. Ranka sees through the sky/window of the Fonrtier and sees Macross Quater fold. Featured Characters In order of appearance #Elmo Kridanik #Ozma Lee #Ranka Lee #Sheryl Nome #Unnamed Concert Staff #Grace O'Connor #Unnamed Bespectacled Concert Staff #Alto Saotome #Mikhail Blanc #Luca Angelloni #Unnamed Female Students #Nanase Matsuura #Leon Mishima #Howard Glass #Monica Lange #Jeffery Wilder #Mina Roshan #Ram Hoa #Catherine Glass Notable Quotes N/a Notes *The title is a reference to the Super Dimension Fortress Macross episode Bye-Bye Mars. 06 Bye Bye Sheryl Category:Macross F